Recently, construction regulations have adopted requirements associated with attic space ventilation. Specifically, some regulations require that the ridge of a roof, i.e., the area in the vicinity of the uppermost intersection of two portions of roof that slant away from each other, must be vented.
Such venting can be provided by holes disposed near the apex of a roof, for example, leaving gaps between the uppermost edges of the sheathing of roofing, or drilling holes in the sheathing. In some designs where the uppermost edge of the sheathing is nailed into the top surface of a ridge beam, holes are drilled through the sheathing near or partially overlapping the ridge beam. Such ventilation holes can be covered with ventilated ridge caps designed to accommodate airflow and prevent water intrusion.